Here's my soul, why don't you kill me?
by Gemmanoworries
Summary: Algo llevó a Dougie Poynter a querer acabar con su vida aquel febrero de 2011. Y algo hizo que, a día de hoy, el bajista siga vivo. Algo que ni él mismo sabe explicarse.


**Hola muy buenas. Creo que el título es bastante explícito, y si, al igual que yo, os estáis preguntando porqué hago tan malos resúmenes de mis OS's, long fics y todo lo que subo... no tengo explicación. **

**Well, este OS es larguillo (6000 y pico palabras, unas 14 páginas de word), y no es feliz, ni potito ni nada de eso. De hecho, yo casi lloro escribiéndolo. La idea llegó a mi cabeza después de leer un post de tumblr que decía algo así como qué habría pasado si el intento de suicidio de Dougie hubiera funcionado. No, no va sobre una vida sin él, es un poquito más... ciencia ficción. Espero que hayáis entendido algo con todo esto, y si no, mejor lo leéis y salimos de dudas XD Espero que os guste, y si queráis llorar porque, idk, tenéis el día sensible, poneos ****_Fix You_**** de Coldplay. Lágrimas aseguradas xD**

* * *

**Here's my soul, why don't you kill me?**

_Hay personas que están destinadas a hacer grandes cosas. Con total seguridad, tu mente estará pensando ya en ciertas personalidades del mundo de la música, literatura, ciencia y otros muchos campos que no serían ni estarían tan desarrollados sin su intervención. Porque hay personas que nacen con una especie de luz, algo así como una tara que no les hace inferiores, sino todo lo contrario. Es aquella idea de genio. Personas que pueden no hacer nada, ni decir, pero probablemente con sólo respirar ya estén marcando un antes y un después en la historia del mundo. Son como cohetes. Repletos de luz y de chispas y de magia en su interior. Peligrosos, bombas de relojería. _

_¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué un superdotado fracasa en casi todos los aspectos de su vida? ¿O por qué un artista se vuelve loco en el cenit de su carrera? ¿O un músico de éxito aparece muerto por una sobredosis ya que la fama ha podido con él? Es esa arma de doble filo, su propia naturaleza, su ángel, tan exterminador como salvador. Sólo hay que saber qué parte tiene que dominar en cada momento, o en prácticamente toda tu vida. _

_Él era una de esas personas, pero por supuesto, no lo sabía. Es más, estaba convencido de que era todo lo contrario, tan vacío, enrevesado, inútil y carente de virtudes que si, dicho burdamente, se quitara de en medio, su ausencia sería como una bombilla que se funde. Tarde o temprano es reemplazada por otra que alumbre más. _

_Su nombre era Dougie Poynter. Era rubio. Era guapo. Era conocido. Era querido. Y se odiaba a sí mismo como no había odiado nunca a nadie. Ni siquiera aquellos que le mataban a collejas en el pasillo del instituto. Ni siquiera como había odiado a su padre tras su abandono. Ni siquiera como odiaba madrugar o tener que hacer la colada. Un odio visceral e irracional que llevaba veintidós años consumiéndole de dentro a fuera. _

_Dougie tenía amigos, claro. Era un personaje conocido, y verdaderos o falsos, los tenía, como los tienen todos aquellos cuyos ceros en la cuenta corriente pueden solucionarte la vida. Lo bueno de todo es que los suyos eran verdaderos, de esos que se ríen cuando te caes y sólo después, preguntan si te has hecho daño. De esos que se emborrachan contigo cada sábado y te ayudan a vomitar en la esquina de la calle de turno. De esos que ven a una chica fea y, como si tuvieran quince años, te dicen "_mira, tu novia_". De esos, de esos que sabes que cuando te falte dinero, te lo prestan. De esos que sabes que cuando te deje tu novia te dirán "_olvídala, era una zorra, te mereces algo mejor_". De esos que pueden saberlo todo, todo de ti, y seguirán a tu lado. De esos._

_Y era afortunado, en cierto modo. ¿Quién no querría estar en un grupo de éxito como el suyo, con una vida prácticamente solucionada, viajando por todo el mundo con tus amigos haciendo lo que te gusta y cobrando por ello? ¿A quién no le gustaría poder chasquear los dedos y tener absolutamente cualquier cosa que se te pase por la cabeza? Por no hablar de mujeres, porque como ya ha sido dicho, Dougie encima era guapo. Un poco andrógino, sí, pero guapo a rabiar. Podía conquista a chicos y chicas por igual si se lo propusiera. _

_Entonces, si hay personas destinadas a brillar, a hacer que el resto del mundo se pregunte por qué ellos no son tan especiales como personas como él, como Dougie... ¿Entonces por qué llegó a aquel Audi Q7 a las cinco de la madrugada dispuesto a acabar para siempre con su vida? _

_Algo debía fallar en la ecuación, sin duda. _

Dougie está sentado en el suelo de la cocina, o sería mejor decir, tirado contra las baldosas. Su espalda reposa en un ángulo un tanto extraño entre la puerta del horno y el recoveco que le une al suelo, el brazo izquierdo extendido para que la cabeza pueda reposar sobre él sin tocar los fríos azulejos de mármol. Las piernas se entrelazan la una con la otra, el pie derecho torcido contra la puerta del armarito de la basura, abierto y con toda la porquería derramada. Tiene la mirada perdida, y casi no respira, pero no está muerto. No aún. Y sólo puede pensar qué más tiene que hacer para estarlo.

Hay, grosso modo, cinco botellas de vino desperdigadas por el suelo, dos de ellas con el culo roto, pero completamente vacías. Casi parece como si las hubiera lamido para absorber hasta la última gota. No hay vasos. No necesita vasos, el líquido siempre pasa directamente de la boquilla de cristal a su torrente sanguíneo. Igual que la coca. Nunca hace rayas, ni coge un billete para hacerle un cilindro como si estuviera en una película. Directamente de la bolsa a su nariz. El resto son anécdotas para llegar a un mismo fin. El olvido.

De su boca escapa un moribundo "ay" cuando intenta ponerse en pie. Le pesa todo el cuerpo, y le hormiguean todas las articulaciones por haber estado tanto tiempo en esa postura, pero el peso de su alma gastada es aún más insoportable que el físico. Y no sólo gastada, eso tendría cura. Está rota, en tantos pedazos que la reconstrucción es una quimera. ¿Cómo puedes intentar reconstruir un cristal que no deja de romperse una y otra vez? En esos casos, la única solución posible es poner un cristal nuevo.

Y es esa idea la que le hace levantarse del suelo. La cocina da vueltas, ¿o es su cabeza? No lo sabe, pero se ríe. Vive solo, así que no tiene que preocuparse por no despertar a nadie. Se ríe, se ríe a mandíbula batiente, ríe tanto que incluso empieza a dolerle la tripa. Por todo y por nada. Por el estropicio que él mismo ha montado que luego tendrá que recoger. Porque se le han acabado las botellas y no son ni las seis de la madrugada y no tiene sueño. Porque sin alcohol es incapaz de dormir. Y si no duerme... si no duerme todo es mucho peor. Y se echa a llorar. No hay término medio. No es un leve sollozo que va creciendo. Es desgarrador. Parece como si todo el agua que su escuálido cuerpo almacena estuviera brotando por sus ojos. Su boca adopta una expresión patética, y sus hombros y manos convulsionan de un modo alarmante, la coca regurgitando en su sistema nervioso. Y entre las lágrimas sólo es capaz de pensar "ni para drogarte sirves".

Y como un cristal que no deja de romperse no tiene solución, es mejor tirarlo a la basura.

Dougie sale de la cocina. Se tambalea, y las lágrimas que aún brotan de sus ojos apenas si le dejan ver el camino hacia el baño, el pasillo cubierto de luces que titilan ante su mirada vacía. Y cuando alcanza la puerta, siente que ha llegado ante las puertas de San Pedro, porque ahí está su cielo, ahí está su final.

Se seca los ojos, a manotazos, con la manga de la camisa que no hace más que irritárselos un poco más y, a trompicones, tropezándose con sus propios pies, golpeándose contra los muebles y las paredes porque el alcohol que lleva en sangre es tanto que no le deja ni hilar dos simples pensamientos racionales, llega hasta el armario. Rehúsa mirarse al espejo. No quiere ver el asco que da, el asco que se da a sí mismo. No quiere ver la marioneta en la que se ha convertido ni mirarse a sus mismos ojos antes de suicidarse. No quiere ver algo de vida aún en él que le detenga a hacerlo.

Abre la puertecilla, y la cuchilla de afeitar le sonríe desde su soporte, como si le invitara a dejar que sus muñecas paseasen por su afilada superficie. Y son tentadoras, son como una mujer, piensa en ese momento, aunque no tenga mucho sentido.

Pero la rechaza. Con manos temblorosas, comienza a tirar todo lo que hay por los estantes. Espuma de afeitar, esa misma cuchilla, cepillos de dientes, pasta, tiritas, analgésicos... Todo. Bien podría cortarse las venas, su primera opción. Dicen que es una muerte dulce, que no duele. Que sólo tienes que hacer un par de cortes en los sitios idóneos y la vida, como la sangre, irá abandonando tu cuerpo sin que te des prácticamente cuenta. Fácil. Pero ni para eso vale. Ni para pegarse dos malditos tajos en las muñecas y morirse de una puta vez. Se marea con la sangre. Así que tiene que buscar otra vía.

Sus manos dan con un bote de somníferos casi vacío. Si no recuerda mal, sólo se tomó uno y al día siguiente estaba tan grogui que se hizo pis encima. Su segunda opción, una sobredosis. ¿Debería escribir una carta antes? Abre el botecito y contempla las capsulitas blancas en su interior, también esperándole. Es gracioso que en los últimos momentos de su vida, las únicas que le acompañen sean las pastillas...

Y entonces recuerda. Recuerda que una vez vio una película en la que una chica intentaba suicidarse con una sobredosis y no se tomaba las pastillas suficientes, o no le hacían bastante efecto, y no sólo no moría, sino que sobrevivía con secuelas. Parálisis cerebral, facial, algo similar. Y aunque esté borracho, y colocado, y la urgencia le apremie, aún es capaz de razonar que prefiere cualquier cosa antes que eso.

Así que tiene que recurrir a la última opción. Se pasa de nuevo la manga por los ojos, aunque ya no salgan lágrimas de ellos, y no deja de restregar sus manos contra los vaqueros, en un gesto casi demencial. Es difícil dictaminar la línea de la locura, pero si alguien pudiera ver a Dougie en estos momentos, seguramente afirmaría que él ya la ha cruzado.

Sale al jardín, ese en el que tanto tiempo suele pasar últimamente porque está seguro de que alguien le observa por las noches, y no puede irse a dormir hasta que se asegura que no hay nadie rondando por su casa. Sale al jardín y mira en derredor. Y ve el coche. Su magnífico Audi Q7, un coche espléndido, un poco ostentoso, pero de líneas elegantes.

Se dirige hacia él, no muy seguro de qué debe hacer, sin ser capaz de dar dos pasos sin desviarse, trazando eses perfectas en su camino, y se lanza contra la puerta del conductor al llegar junto a él para tener un punto de apoyo, pero no entra. Le bordea, y le deja atrás, y da un par de pasos más para echar mano a la manguera, la cuál prácticamente arranca del grifo, y la arrastra consigo.

"Je", murmura, premiándose a sí mismo, no es fácil mantenerse en pie con todo lo que ha tomado, debe merecerse un premio.

Se acerca de nuevo al coche, el cuál empieza a parecerle un poco grande para su objetivo. Igual un Mini habría estado mejor... Tom tenía un mini. Tom siempre había sido inteligente hasta para escoger coche.

Sea como sea, coloca un extremo de la manguera en el tubo de escape, incrustándolo con fuerza por si está juguetona y le da por salirse. Y el otro, le coloca junto a la ventanilla del conductor, haciéndole entrar al coche, creando un circuito. Y ahora sí, entra.

"Bien". Su plan va bien. Y se echa de nuevo a llorar. Se aferra al volante y se da cabezazos contra él, fuertes, no para fingir, no. Realmente quiere reventarse la cabeza contra él. Que se incruste en su cráneo y no tenga que encender el coche. Pero no lo consigue. "Qué cabeza más dura tienes, enano", solía decirle Danny. Irónico es que justo él tenga razón.

Enciende el coche. El motor ruge tenuemente, como un gatito juguetón. Usaría lenguaje técnico, pero en esos momentos no se acuerda ni de cómo se conduce un coche, así que hace lo poco que recuerda para ponerlo en marcha. Toca botones, pedales, marchas, y cuando el motor ruge un poquito más, sabe que lo ha hecho. Que ahora sólo le queda esperar.

El humo del tubo de escape empieza a entrar al vehículo tenuemente. No suena, no se ve, pero se huele. Muy poquito, sí, pero Dougie sabe que en cuanto pasen unos minutos, le costará respirar, y que en más o menos una hora, todo habrá acabado. Para siempre.

El humo sigue entrando, más lentamente de lo que le gustaría, y se revuelve en el asiento. No tiene paciencia, no quiere esperar. ¿Es que ni siquiera va a ser capaz de morirse como a él le gustaría? Porque cada segundo que pasa, es un segundo que su mente invierte para traicionarle y hacerle replantearse su final. Para arrepentirse, para traer a su memoria los rostros de sus seres queridos, su madre, su hermana, sus amigos... Y quiere terminar ya, quiere que las lágrimas que corren imparables por sus mejillas dejen de brotar de sus enrojecidos ojos, quiere dejar de tener asco a cada fibra de su ser. ¿Acaso está pidiendo demasiado?

Empieza a notarse privado de aire un par de minutos después, siente cierta presión en el pecho y el aire algo viciado, y casi se alegra, casi, pero un segundo después, vuelve a llorar con fuerza, a recordar cómo ha llegado a esa situación, a emborracharse todos los días desde los diecisiete años, a necesitar el alcohol y las drogas para poder sobrevivir tan solo un día más, a estar ausente en todo momento y tejer miles de mentiras a su familia y amigos. Y ahora que lo está consiguiendo, que es consciente de que el monóxido de carbono se está fijando a sus pulmones, sólo puede sentir que está haciendo lo correcto.

Porque en su cabeza no cabe otra opción. Sigue siendo esa bombilla fundida, su filamento ya está demasiado quemado y tarde o temprano tiene que ser sustituida por otra más potente, otra que no tenga defectos. Y si él sabe algo de sí mismo, es que está repleto de ellos.

Son más de veinte minutos los que tiene que pasar allí dentro hasta que los ojos se le empiezan a cerrar, como si le entrara sueño. Además, nota la presión en el pecho de empezar a asfixiarse, como cuando te metes por primera vez en una piscina, la presión poderosa del agua. Son veinte minutos de angustia, pero aprende durante ellos que no hay nada en esta vida, ni siquiera la muerte, que no se consiga con esfuerzo.

Veinticinco minutos después de haber alcanzado las 5000rpm, sus ojos se cierran definitivamente, su cabeza apoyada contra el reposacabezas y la boca abierta, los brazos en el regazo por haber escurrido del volante con lentitud. Si le miras de fuera, parece que se ha quedado dormido, que está echando una cabezadita, que despertará cuando salga el sol. Que tiene alguna razón para abrir los ojos.

Dos minutos más tarde, alguien abre la puerta del copiloto y se sienta a su lado con parsimonia, y le mira, le observa concienzudamente. Contempla un rostro joven, un rostro que esconde más sufrimiento y años de los que en verdad aparenta, un rostro que expresa paz aunque haya tenido una vida de guerras. Y puede ver sus ojos a través de sus párpados cerrados, las batallas que ha tenido que librar contra sí mismo, las pocas que ganó, las muchas que ha perdido. Y las heridas de guerra. Los _"no vales una mierda",_ seguidos de _"eres un completo inútil",_ y "_a ti no te va a querer_ _nadie"_, _"sólo lo hacen por pena, entérate de una puta vez",_ y los miles y miles de _"sabes que estarían mejor sin ti"_ que han terminado por hacer cicatrices permanentes en su memoria. Como heridas históricas tras guerras verdaderas, como si aún se pudiera oír el impacto de las balas que su propia mente ha disparado contra sí mismo hasta terminar por matarle.

- Dougie- le llama una voz etérea. Enlaza las manos entre sí, contemplándole con paciencia. Tiene poco tiempo pero sabe que es mejor hacerlo despacio.– Abre los ojos.

Dougie desobedece, no por rebeldía, sino por inconsciencia. Está muerto. Y él debería saber que los muertos no pueden escuchar.

- Dougie, no tenemos tiempo.

Silencio.

Alza una mano y la posa sobre la frente de Dougie. Aún no le ha dado tiempo a enfriarse, pero puede sentir bajo la piel de su palma y de su cara que ahí dentro sigue habiendo vida. La encuentra escondida en una esquina, aterida de frío, sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus propias piernas y sin dejar de sollozar, como una niña que tiene miedo de salir al exterior. De vivir. Una vida que se tiene miedo a sí misma.

- Dougie...

Dougie arruga la nariz, y siente cosquillas en el cerebro, algo que le indica desde un primer momento que algo tiene que ir mal. Abre los ojos sólo un segundo después, parpadeando desconcertado para luego hacerlo desmesuradamente, contemplando a quien se ha sentado a su lado tras inspeccionar el lugar donde se encuentra. Una rápida mirada al coche le deja ver que la manguera sigue dentro aún, vertiendo gases al interior.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Dougie?- pregunta aquella voz, y Dougie vuelve a mirarle. Viste de blanco, y brilla. Su rostro es claro, ojos azules, pelo corto y castaño.

- ¿Quién coño eres tú y por qué pareces un Gusiluz?- exclama, pegándose a la puerta del piloto y mirándole con angustia. ¿Acaso ha muerto ya? ¿Está en el cielo? ¿O aún está vivo y está delirando?

- ¿Gusiluz? – inclina la cabeza demostrando que no conoce esa palabra, y la ignora.- No tenemos mucho tiempo, Dougie. ¿De verdad quieres seguir con esto?

- No, estoy probando si funciona. Si me muero te lo cuento- ironiza. Quien quiera que sea que está sentado a su lado, niega con la cabeza y respira hondo.

- ¿De verdad quieres morir? ¿Sabes que el suicidio va contra Las Sagradas Escrituras?

- ¿Pero qué cojones...? ¿Quién coño eres y qué haces en mi coche?

- No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿De verdad quieres completar tu suicidio?

Dougie decide que se ha vuelto loco. Que sigue vivo y los gases no le han matado, sino que le han hecho enloquecer. Igual la cuchilla no era tan mala idea después de todo...

- Me he vuelto loco...- gimotea con la mirada perdida.

- No, pero tu madre seguro que lo hará cuando la policía le informe mañana de que te han encontrado aquí muerto. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Eres siquiera capaz de imaginarte por lo que vas a hacerla pasar?

- No metas a mi madre en esto, no tiene nada que ver con ella- le espeta con rabia, chirriando los dientes.

- Claro que tiene que ver con ella. ¿Qué crees que hará mañana cuando la policía toque a su puerta y le dé la noticia? Ponte en su lugar. Imagina que tienes hijos, imagina que te dicen que uno de ellos se ha suicidado. ¿Te imaginas lo que...?

- ¡QUE DEJES DE METER A MI MADRE EN ESTO!

Está crispado, es algo evidente, pero le consuela que lo está con razón. Que él sólo quería terminar rápido con todo aquello, no entiende qué hace ese tío con complejo de ángel metido en su coche revolviéndole la cabeza.

Aprieta las manos, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, y respira hondo. El aire sigue viciado, sigue oliendo a gas, y lleva más de media hora allí dentro. Tiene que funcionar, pronto tiene que acabar todo.

- Sólo hablemos, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunta su acompañante, manteniendo una calma que sólo consigue ponerle más nervioso. – Sólo quiero que reflexiones.

- Si haces esto, seas quien coño seas, porque te crees que no lo he pensado suficiente, ya te puedes largar. Una persona no decide suicidarse de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?- Dougie bufa. Aparta la mirada y la traslada más allá del cristal, a la oscuridad de su jardín.- ¿Es por Frankie?

- ¿Frankie?- la risita irónica que sale de sus labios responde por él.- Si quieres pensar eso...

- Quiero saber la verdad. Sólo quiero que reflexiones, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

- ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda o algo así y Dios te ha mandado para que me arrepienta de todo esto?- señala con un movimiento rotatorio de su dedo índice el interior del coche, y alza una ceja esperando una respuesta.

- Exacto- responde.

- No me jodas, y déjame en paz de una puta vez.

Quita el seguro, porque seguía echado (¿cómo ha conseguido entrar entonces?), y le invita a salir. Ve cómo las aletas de la nariz de su "ángel", se ensanchan, conteniendo el enfado.

- Dices demasiados improperios- señala.- Pero puedo pasártelos por alto. Llevas más de media hora respirando este aire, ya deberías estar muerto.

- Sí, muchas gracias, eso es lo que intentaba...

- Así que he llegado in extremis. ¿Por qué no pides ayuda? ¿Por qué prefieres encerrarte en un coche y suicidarte con veintitrés años en lugar de buscar un psicólogo y...?

- Yo no estoy loco- espeta, casi como si diciéndolo en voz alta, fuera a conseguir creérselo también él.

- Estás suicidándote, te estás matando a ti mismo conscientemente. Muy bien no tienes que estar- vuelve a bufar. Ahora se siente como un adolescente que ha roto una ventana jugando al fútbol y que es reprendido por los vecinos, aunque a él nunca le haya gustado el fútbol.- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿El alcohol? ¿Las drogas? ¿Tú mismo?

- Cállate- le ordena. Se está acercando al epicentro de su destrucción, y no quiere que hurgue en él y empiece a sacar trapos sucios. Pero no es su día de suerte.

- ¿Desde cuándo llevas bebiendo? Desde los diecisiete, ¿no es así? Lo cuál hacen unos siete años en la bebida. Guau. Casi más de los que pasaste en el colegio.

- Cierra la puta boca.

- Y las drogas supongo que igual, beber a palo seco no debe ser divertido- continúa, sin mirarle, como si no le oyera.- Y si a eso le añadimos el hecho de que siempre has sido un maldito inútil, tenemos el pack completo, ¿verdad?- gira la cabeza y contempla a Dougie. Clava sus ojos claros en los suyos, y el bajista ya no ve el rastro de bondad que había antes, ve cierta maldad. Al fin y al cabo, Lucifer era el ángel favorito de Dios...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta, como si pudiera darle algo material que le satisficiera y le permitiera dejar de escucharle.

- Veo que no voy mal encaminado... – continúa.- En el fondo, sabes que todo es culpa tuya. Desde que naciste, toda tu vida está marcada, y va marcando a todo el que se te acerca. Y es culpa tuya, lo sabes, sé que muy en el fondo lo sabes. Las zancadillas en el colegio, las peleas con los profesores por tus suspensos, las discusiones de tus padres de madrugada, incluso que se fuera de casa y os abandonara como a tres perros pulgosos es tu culpa. Todo es culpa tuya.

Dougie deja de mirarle. Sus manos siguen cerradas en dos férreos puños y su mirada vuelve a perderse por la oscuridad exterior, su pecho subiendo y bajando aprisa por una respiración que cada vez le escasea un poco más. Y el run run de su cabeza dándole la razón en todo.

- Y lo único que ha merecido la pena un poco en tu vida, se va a ir a la mierda por tu culpa también. Sabes que entraste a McFly de chiripa, tuviste más oportunidades que ningún otro, y todavía te sigues preguntando qué pudieron ver en ti. ¿Sabes que Danny no te quería dentro, verdad? Él sí que sabía qué clase de persona eras...

- Danny terminó acep...

- ¿Aceptándote? ¿Quién te iba a aceptar a ti? Mírate, ¡das pena!- ríe malévolamente, señalándole de arriba abajo.- Danny se habría conformado con cualquiera que fuera mínimamente bueno, y se habría ahorrado muchos disgustos por tu culpa. Incluso habría hecho mejores migas con otro bajista, y habría salido de fiesta con él, y habría ligado el doble, por que eres tan muermo que le espantas a las chicas.

- Danny me q...

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Te quiere? ¿Ibas a decir que te quiere?

- ¡Me quiere!

- Como se quiere a un animal que te encuentras en la calle. No te brinda cariño, te regala los restos del amor que les tiene a otras personas. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta de que últimamente pasa más tiempo con Harry que contigo?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver...

- Claro, es una casualidad. Lástima que las casualidades no existan, todo es providencial. Igual que era providencial que llegaras a este coche hoy.

- Y si mi suicidio no es cosa del destino, ¿qué cojones haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

- ¿Por qué no piensas un poco en los demás? ¿Te crees que lo estoy haciendo por ti? Sólo existes tú, sólo te preocupas por ti.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Piensa en Tom. Tu amigo Tom. ¿Le quieres?

- No metas a Tom...

- Tom está jodido, con perdón de la palabra. Está jodido. Entre la bipolaridad y los desórdenes alimenticios... Lo tiene crudo, ¿sabes? ¿Pero sabes qué os diferencia al uno del otro? Que él va a salir de eso, porque es valiente, porque tiene agallas. Se asusta cuando ve una película de miedo, pero no se esconde bajo las sábanas y le planta cara a la vida. Es humilde, no arrogante como tú y busca ayuda.

- Tom siempre fue el mejor de todos.

- No te equivoques. No se trata de que uno sea mejor que otro. Danny es un tío genial, toda su familia le adora, les hace felices. Y Harry no se queda atrás, es el orgullo de los Judd. ¿Tú qué eres? ¿Qué has hecho en tu vida que pueda ser recordado cuando te mueras? Porque visto lo visto, no te falta mucho.

- Estoy en... McFly es...- ya ni las excusas que se ha dado a sí mismo le valen. Ya no le vale nada, porque ese tío tiene razón.

- McFly no es nada, porque la estás destruyendo. Yo ahora me voy, me voy y te quedas aquí, con toda tu mierda, con tus pastillas escondidas en la caja de los condones para que tu hermana no te las encuentre y los litros y litros de alcohol corriendo por tu sangre, pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de planteártelo todo de nuevo. Si me dices que quieres seguir adelante, yo me iré y será como si nunca hubiera aparecido; pero si cambias de opinión...

- ¿Qué?

- Todavía puedes ser feliz.

Y Dougie vuelve a echarse a llorar. Ser feliz es una posibilidad que no entra en su cabeza. Es el fin último al que todos los humanos aspiramos, todas nuestras acciones, conscientes o inconscientes, están destinadas a satisfacer la necesidad de afecto y bienestar. La felicidad. Esa que va más allá de los objetos materiales, el éxito laboral o el dinero en la cuenta corriente. La más simple de las necesidades, la de mirarte en el espejo y no querer romper el cristal como si así pudieras romperte a ti mismo. El poder salir un día de la cama y contemplar hasta el más miserable de los días como una oportunidad para hacer algo útil con tu vida. Pero él sabe que esa opción no está disponible para él, que no es algo que encaje o se ajuste con los demonios de su cabeza. No es algo a lo que tenga acceso; por mucho que su ángel se lo plantee como un cuento de hadas, él sabe que no habrá ningún príncipe esperándole al final del libro. Ni príncipes ni felicidad.

El ángel suspira, como si el alma le doliera tras un centenar de años de sufrimiento, y posa su fría mano sobre la rodilla de su custodio, con calidez, con la amabilidad de la que ha tenido que desprenderse al hablarle con la dureza con que lo ha hecho para hacerle reaccionar. Sabe que no es un método muy ortodoxo, pero ha sido necesario.

- No eres consciente de todas las cosas que te quedan por vivir, Dougie- le dice, en un tono de voz bien distinto al anterior. Ahora se asemeja más a un abuelo que reconforta a su nieto por haberse caído del columpio por desobedecer a sus padres.- No eres consciente de que tus actos tienen una repercusión inmensa en miles de personas.

- Pero yo no quiero que los demás...- se le quiebra la voz y clava sus ojos en sus piernas. Decir que se avergüenza de todo es quedarse corto, y no puede siquiera elevar la mirada porque, anegada en miles de millones de gotitas saladas, no le dejan ver a través de sus pestañas.

- Pero lo hará. Crees que con tu marcha todo seguirá igual, y no sabes cuán equivocado estás. Las vidas de todos darán un giro de 360 grados. Eres uno de los pilares que mantienen a tu madre viva; si llegó a superar lo de tu padre fue por una razón más grande que ella, y ese eras tú. Si ahora desapareces, su vida quedará coja, y no podrá volver a levantar cabeza, no después de algo así. Y tu hermana... Eres lo que más quiere en el mundo, y no sabes lo orgullosa que está de tener un hermano famoso- Dougie ríe amargamente recordando las bromas de Jazzie cuando entró en McFly.- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán vuestras fans cuando la noticia salte a la prensa? Eres un modelo a seguir para ellas, se fijan en ti en todo lo que hacen, les inspiras para superar los momentos más duros de sus vidas, y si ahora te rindes, si te dejas vencer, ¿cuántas no seguirán tu mismo camino? ¿Cuántas no se herirán a sí mismas por no poder soportar el hecho de saber que una de las personas con la que más se identificaban y en la cuál tenían la esperanza de su vida, ha decidido tirar la toalla? ¿Lo has pensado por un momento?

Dougie niega con la cabeza. El llanto remite, no así la sensación de escozor en los ojos por las lágrimas y ese vacío en el pecho que están causando las palabras de su acompañante. ¿Por qué no ha pensado en todos ellos antes de decidirse a hacer nada?

- Y los chicos- sentencia, tocando el tema que Dougie más temía.- Piensa en tus amigos, Dougie. En Harry, en todo lo que te ha enseñado, incluso a afeitarte. ¿De verdad quieres pagárselo así? Sabes que te lo perdonará todo, absolutamente todo, porque eres lo que más quiere en el mundo. Que pasaría días y días en vela por ti si hiciera falta. Él y todos ellos. ¿Cómo crees que continuarían sus vidas sin ti? Les destrozarías. McFly moriría contigo y les mataría a ellos. Sois un todo, no piezas intercambiables, no les puedes faltar, ni fallarles. Los tienes ahí a los tres, para darte una bofetada por estúpido y abrazarte por imbécil, con perdón de la palabra. Vamos, puedes presumir de buenos amigos, ¿por qué no los usas? ¿Por qué no confías en ellos?

- No se trata de confianza...

- ... sino de cobardía.- le interrumpe.- Las vidas de todos ellos cambiarán drásticamente si sigues con esto. ¿Crees que Tom continuará con su vida como si nada? Probablemente, en su situación, tu suicidio sólo consiga llevarle un poco más al abismo. ¿Quién sabe si seguirá incluso con su novia? O Harry, todos los proyectos que tiene entre manos. ¿Crees que será capaz de seguir con ellos si no va a poder compartir las victorias contigo? O Danny. ¿Crees que serían los mismos sin ti?

Dougie no responde. Sus sentimientos ahora mismo son totalmente contradictorios y sólo quiere dormir, dormir tres milenios y que cuando despierte, todo se haya solucionado. No quiere decidir él, no quiere responsabilidades. No quiere culpas, ni compromisos, ni cargas en la espalda. Simplemente quiere dejar de sufrir. Sea como sea, cueste lo que cueste, pero que pare.

- ¿Eres consciente de todas las cosas que te quedan por vivir?- repite el ángel.- Los sitios que te quedan por ver, los conciertos que te quedan por dar, la gente que te queda por conocer, gente a la que hacer feliz, los brazos que aún no has dado, los orgasmos que aún no has tenido...- suelta una carcajada y Dougie sorbe sonoramente por la nariz, pasándose la manga de la camisa por la nariz para eliminar la mucosidad que cae de ella.- Se puede ser feliz, Dougie, se debe ser feliz. Es un derecho inalienable del hombre, pero hay que dejar de ser cobarde. ¿Por qué no te preguntas por qué la vida ha sido tan perra y tan mezquina contigo? ¿No se te ocurre que quizás lo haya sido porque sabía que tú podrías con ella? Porque eres lo suficientemente valiente como para superar todo esto.

- ¿Y si no lo soy?

- No serlo no es una opción. El suicidio no es una opción. Es una vía de escape rápida, estúpida y desconsiderada, y te lo repito, va contra Las Sagradas Escrituras, irías derechito al infierno, y en el cielo se está mucho mejor, tenemos aire acondicionado- bromea.- Pero yo sé que lo eres, ¿cuántos no habrían terminado con todo mucho antes que tú? Y si aún así, sigues pensando que eres demasiado débil para este mundo, pide ayuda. No es de débiles hacerlo, pero usar las circunstancias como excusa sí. Y a ti se te está acabando el tiempo de descuento. Tienes que dejar de mentirte a ti mismo, y de mentirle a los demás. Entonces, y sólo entonces, podrás darte cuenta de todo lo que te estás perdiendo.

Respira hondo. Respira hondo y los gases entran en tropel en su cuerpo, y aunque hace quince minutos, esa acción le reconfortaba, saber que a cada respiración estaba un poquito más cerca de la muerte, ahora le asquea. Le asquea que el monóxido no deje de entrar en su sistema, que domine su cuerpo y embote su cabeza. Le asquea porque sabe que no tiene tiempo, que tiene que decidirse, que la pregunta es fácil pero la respuesta es la más compleja del mundo.

Eleva la mirada de sus manos, temblorosas, y la clava en su ángel de la guarda, ese que ha hecho horas extras con él esa noche, y observa en su mirada la compasión más absoluta, la prudencia y la esperanza. Y lo consigue.

Consigue que se lo crea, que la idea que ha intentado hacer enraizar en su cerebro, empiece a germinar, aunque de manera insegura. Sabe que de un momento a otro, podrá venirse abajo, que podrán parecerle todas esas palabras una burda más, un consejo barato más, de esos que se obtienen con las galletas y que intentan resumirte la filosofía de toda una vida en un par de líneas, como si fuera posible. Pero también sabe que ese Gusiluz tiene razón, que más vale morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas, y le ha hecho abrir los ojos a todo lo que se puede perder si permanece un minuto más en ese lugar. Que, por un motivo u otro, a él le han dado una segunda oportunidad, y sólo los necios las desaprovechan.

Así que esboza lo más parecido que tiene a una sonrisa, y baja la ventanilla rápidamente, haciendo que la manguera caiga al suelo con un golpe sordo que podría despertar la quietud de esa noche. Luego abre la puerta del coche, y respira aire puro.

Las costuras de su alma se siguen resintiendo, y puede notar cómo el monstruo de su cabeza se revuelve y le araña las paredes, tratando de arrastrarle de nuevo al abismo, pero algo le impulsa hacia arriba, hacia la luz.

Posa ambos pies en el suelo y sólo cuando siente vivo cada órgano de su cuerpo, agacha un tanto la cabeza para mirar a su ángel de la guarda y decirle quizás que se ha ganado el pan, quizás gracias por plantearle un punto de vista distinto con respecto a los problemas, quizás...

Pero no está. Ya no hay nadie allí, sólo un asiento vacío, un coche intoxicado, y las puertas de una nueva vida abiertas.

_"La felicidad la pueden experimentar en toda su intensidad sólo los que han vivido grandes altibajos, porque es un juego de contrastes. Los que nadan siempre por el espectro medio de las emociones nunca conocerán la esencia de la vida. Esa es la enseñanza del pozo: a veces hay que tocar fondo para entender la grandeza del cielo." _

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Algo que reprocharme por ser siempre tan mala con los mcputos? Tengo que decir que el último párrafo no es mío, por eso aparece entre comillas, es de Francesc Miralles, si no recuerdo mal, pero encajaba perfectamente con el OS. Y que no sé si os habrá gustado, pero estoy bastante contenta con cómo me ha quedado esta historia. Espero vuestros reviews :)) **


End file.
